


The one who is all soul

by oreowolf



Series: Soul Series [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreowolf/pseuds/oreowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domino, a quiet yet strange 6 year old girl, is the neighbour of the Whitwickeys. She has never known love yet there is a change in  the air when she takes a strong liking to her neighbour's sexy Camaro..and the Autobots feel a strong connection to this feisty girl.<br/>Book 1 in a Transformers Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

Third person’s point of view:

  
“Domino!” the drunk voice vibrated throughout the worn down house followed by thundering footsteps up the creaking stairs. “Get down here!” the owner of the voice was a middle aged man with a thick black beard that was currently covered in spittle, a fat stomach and the arms and legs were banded with muscles. The man grumbled as he stumbled up the last few stairs, beer sloshing in his belly. He entered a room that was rather bare, it simply had a plain, wooden chest of drawers and a bed that had stereotypical, girly, pink sheets on. The walls had once been a light cream colour but now they were dirty and had stains of blood, dirt and who knows what else. The floor was the worst, large stains and markings were splattered over the carpet. “Domino, come out. Come to your daddy. Come on, sweetie.” The man tried to use a soothing tone but there was still a hint of annoyance and sarcasm to it.

  
The pink sheets moved a bit and a young girl’s head appeared. She looked at her father with her unusual eyes, one grey and one blue. Her light brown hair hung in knots around her face, her handsgripped a blanket around her small body as she got off the bed. The man smiled at his daughter, rising a hand to her as though he was about to caress her cheek. The girl knew what was coming and she couldn’t help but flinch. Instead of the loving gesture it was a harsh slap that knocked the small girl to the ground. The slap was followed by a swift kick in her ribs and the girl cried out and tried to sit back up. Whimpering she scooted backwards, away from her father, in terror. As her father was about to take a step closer, the alcohol or whatever else was floating around in his bodytook effect and the mountain of a man fell to the floor with a solid THUNK.

  
Domino ceased the rare opportunity to scramble out her room and downstairs, the blanket still trailed behind her and her arm was wrapped around herself. She stood on her tip toes to reach the handle of the front door. Slipping outside she breathed in the afternoon air and her bare feet revelled in the feeling of soft grass. Domino hummed tunelessly as well as quietly as she walked towards her neighbours, the Whitwickys. Though she was always welcome in their house and was quite good friends with Sam (as good as a 6 year old and a teenager can be), they didn’t know about her dad and what he does to her. No one knew.

  
“Domino, come meet my new baby!” Sam half sang as he ran his hand lovingly over his new car’s bonnet. Domino smiled up at Sam while walking towards the yellow and black Camaro.

  
“He’s sexy” Domino said with a grin, resting a small hand on the car door, “but he is a lil dirty. You need some help washing him?” she glanced up at Sam through her eyelashes with a pleading look. She had always had a passion for cars, even her special blanket that she carried everywhere was covered in different kinds of cars. The pain from her ribs was forgotten at the prospect of spending time away from her father and being allowed to wash this amazing car.

  
“Sure, kiddo. You can wash him down, I got to get ready for the lake party.” Sam patted Domino on her head and walked inside, leaving Domino and the Camaro alone.  
Domino skipped happily around the yellow car, she gathered up a bucket filled with soapy water and a sponge. Her blanket was carefully folded and put on the driver’s seat. She began to soap up the car clean with the sponge, starting with the roof. She wasn’t the tallest 6 year old but she was pretty smart. To reach the roof she stood on the car’s bonnet and began to scrub with all her might when suddenly the car’s radio burst to life and pelted out…that’s the way uh huh uh huh I like it uh huh uh huh... Domino got a fright and lost her footing on the bonnet, but instead of sliding off and landing on the ground, the bonnet sprung open and levelled itself out so she didn’t fall off. …Sorry beautiful… the radio crackled as the bonnet gently closed again. Domino stared wide eyed at the Camaro, her heart pounding away in her chest but not of fear, rather out of excitement. “You’re alive?” she whispered in awe. Standing now on solid ground she placed her hands on the bonnet. In response the car purred slightly as well as warmed up. Domino smiled at the car and didn’t care that she looked like an idiot.

  
She finished washing the outside of the yellow and black car and she ran inside her neighbour’s house to get a clean cloth to wipe down the interior. Crawling inside she lovingly wiped down the steering wheel and the dashboard. “What a cute bumblebee” Domino mused as she fiddled with the bumblebee hanging from the rear view mirror. When she said “bumblebee” the car warmed up and purred again. “Is that your name? Bumblebee?” the Camaro’s purr escalated into a mini roar. Domino patted the dashboard and said: “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Bumblebee. My name is Domino. I live next door.”

  
Glancing outside the window she went all sad as she saw that Sam was heading out the door. “Guess this is goodbye for now” she whispered clambering out Bumblebee. Domino laughed as Sam argued with his mom about Mojo’s bling, but her laughter didn’t reach her eyes. Noticing Domino, Mrs Whitwicky pulled Sam aside and spoke quietly to him. Sam obviously wasn’t happy with whatever his mom was telling him and tried arguing back but he eventually gave up and walked over to the girl and car.

  
“You did a real good job, Domino. He looks almost new. Um, I don’t have any money to pay you but *sigh* how about you come to the lake with me and Miles? If your dad is okay with it, of course.” Sam watched as the girl’s face lit up and she nodded her head furiously. He felt the annoyance of having to take his young neighbour to party, but after seeing her happy reaction it give way to guilt. He knew she was painfully shy so she didn’t have a lot of friends and she didn’t go out that often.

  
“Thanks Sam! As long as I get to ride in your sexy Camaro. I’ll go get changed and ask my dad. I promise I won’t embarrass you or be annoying.” So that was what Sam’s mother had told him to do. Bemused Domino ran off back to her house to get dressed. She entered her room to find her father still passed out in the middle of the carpet. Nudging his arm with her foot she made sure he was really out of it before digging in chest of drawers for something to wear that actually fit her. After deciding she skipped into the bathroom to get changed from her jammies into a white T-shirt and short overalls over it, she did up her white running shoes and pulled her light brown hair into a messy bun.She also carried a blue hoodie that didn’t help much against the cold. She reminded herself to ask one of her neighbours that she would like a new hoodie or jacket for Christmas.

After picking up Miles they were off to the lake. Domino sat in the back seat with the seatbelt snuggly around her. Whenever they went around a corner or suddenly accelerated or suddenly stopped, the seatbelt would tighten around her little form and every time it happened she would whisper a thanks to Bumblebee.

  
At the lake Sam practically begged Miles to not do anything weird but of course Miles decided to climb a tree… and hang upside down…

  
Domino watched in amusement as Sam stood up to Trent, she had a feeling that they wouldn’t stay for long so she didn’t even bother getting out of Bumblebee. Well, that and she didn’t want to be trouble for Sam. She must have kind of zoned out because the next minute they were driving away from a rejected Miles and towards a pretty girl. She shrugged, uninterested as Sam made an idiot out of himself. Every now and again she would feel a twinge of pain from here ribs but she kept her pain and discomfort to herself, like she was taught to do. This time, instead of simply zoning out, Domino yawned and fell asleep in the back seat, last night’s beating catching up to her. Bumblebee readjusted the seatbelt so it wasn’t too tight but tight enough that no harm would come to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any confusion with regards to the relationship between Domino and Bumblebee. Their relationship will only develop romantically later on in the series, in the 4th or so book, so please be patient! I appreciate all the comments I've received and would love more. Many a thanks to those who read this!

Domino’s dreams were sometimes a blessing and other times they were a curse. On some occasions, her dreams were wonderful lands that held adventures and happiness. Most times, however, they were cruel reminders of her reality. Her mother had vanished, Domino didn’t even know if she was dead or alive and to be honest Domino wasn’t even sure she really cared. She had more important issues on her mind. Like her father’s growing love for violence. This time Domino’s dream was soothing and she suspected that it was the feeling Bumblebee’s gently purring engine that protected her from her nightmares.  
  
Sam arrived home with a huge grin on his face about the whole Mikaela incident. He stroked Bumblebee’s dashboard one last time as thanks before removing Domino from the car and carrying her towards her house. All the lights were off and the doors were locked. Frowning Sam turned around and headed to his house with the girl still in his arms. His parents were already in bed so he grudgingly took Domino to his bed where he fell asleep with her still in his arms.  
  
  
The purr of Bumblebee’s engine woke Domino first. She began to panic when at first she felt arm’s wrapped around her and she fell out of the bed as she tried to scramble away. Sam awoke to the noise of Domino landing on the floor. Together they rushed to the deck only to see Bumblebee driving off. They ran down the stairs and Sam grabbed his mom’s bicycle, placed Domino into the front basket and raced off after his car. Sam was stressing while yelling at the 911 operators, Domino however was just worried about Bumblebee. They followed him to an abandoned scrap yard, where Sam ditched the bicycle and the two of them went on foot. There they, the girl and boy, saw an awesome sight. Domino was less afraid so she walked away from Sam to get a better look. She couldn’t believe her eyes. There in all his glory was Bumblebee as a robot type thing, the girl couldn’t help but notice his adorable wings. Domino was walking towards him in a daze that was quickly shattered when she heard Sam yelling. She raced to where she heard the noise only to find that Bumblebee had beaten her there and was scaring away two grumpy dogs. Sam was freaking out big time and kept screaming at Bumblebee. He threw the keys at Bumblebee and sprinted off, yelling his lungs out. Domino watched all this from the shadows for she wanted to spend more time with the Camaro but she knew Sam would drag her away, once Sam had left Bumblebee stopped and flashed his headlights at her.  
  
“Hi, Bumblebee.” She waggled her fingers at him as she approached him. His radio sounded out static before _…hello again beautiful…_ Domino grinned while her cheeks went rosy glancing down then up again she asked: “Mind giving me a lift home?” she didn’t want to go back, but she would have to back eventually and the sooner she did the less her punishment would be.  
  
The drive back to her house was pretty quiet, but the comfortable silence. The girl was preparing herself for returning to her father. Domino was seated in the driver’s seat with the seatbelt gently around her. Domino realised that Bumblebee was a much better driver than Sam; Bumblebee was gentler and more careful.  
  
Once they got home Domino climbed out, grabbing her blanket (she forgot it in Bumblebee after she cleaned him) sighing she could feel the fear rise in her chest when she saw her father was awake. “Thanks for the ride home, I’ll see you around. Oh, by the way, you are one awesome and sexy looking robot. I especially love the wings.” With her goodbyes said she turned around and headed to the beating she knew would come.   
She walked up the path to the front door and as she neared it her father opened the door and glared at her while she walked inside. At just the thought of what was to come, Domino’s muscles contracted into a knot.This was going to be a long night.  
   
   
 **Bumblebee’s point of view (yay!)**  
Once I made sure Domino was inside I was about to drive off again, I had more work to do. I was pulling out the driveway when I heard Domino’s father screaming at her, I slowed down a little, worry beginning to form. That worry quickly turned to rage when I heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh and Domino’s cry of pain. My brakes screeched and I spun around to face the house. Again the sound of a slap echoed through the air and I felt myself transform on instinct. I stormed into the house with my cannons in view. The scene that I saw would forever be imprinted on my mind. Domino was cowering in the corner, blanket wrapped around her, her tongue was licking at the blood from her split lip and was clutching the cheek where her father had just slapped while her father stood above her with his hand raised _. …STOP_! I yelled through my radio, my anger at an all-time high. Domino’s father spun around to face me and when he laid eyes on me he staggered back, eyes locked on my cannon. I kept my cannon trained on him as I lowered my other hand towards Domino. She scrambled onto my hand and I placed her gently on my shoulder. I could feel her climbing towards my head. This is how she stood, with her arm wrapped around my head and still clutching her blanket. I briefly registered the fact that I felt stronger with her near me before I returned my gaze to her father who was now the one cowering in the corner. The rage was ebbing away now that Domino was safe on my shoulder/neck but I still wanted to terminate him. “Bumblebee?” Domino’s voice was soft and it wavered. “Can we go? Please? I really want to go away from here.” I nodded my head and turned around, leaving the pathetic excuse for a father in the rubble that is now his house.  
  
I had to put her down to transform into my car form but the moment I put her down I felt like a part of me was missing. Before I transformed I knelt down to her level and gently placed the tip of my index finger on her busted lip. I whirred quietly and looked into her special eyes, there was a depth to her eyes that drew me in. I felt as though she was the reason I was here. The feeling only got stronger when she settled into the driver’s seat the moment I was finished changing. I harshly reminded myself that she was just a child, a little, innocent child. “Thanks Bumblebee. I owe you.” Her voice was growing a bit more confident but I knew the damage was done. _…how long?_ I was afraid of her answer but I had to know. “Has he been hurting me? For as long as I can remember. He blames me for everything bad in his life.” Domino shrugged and pulled her legs up to her chest. My engine roared louder, anger cursing through my body once again. Feeling this Domino reached out and stroked my dashboard “I’m okay, Bumblebee, I’m okay. I have your sexiness to protect me.” She spoke soothingly and I calmed down a bit _. …I will… always protect… you_ I spoke with feeling and I tightened the seatbelt around her. Yawning she said: “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” I felt happy, very happy at her statement but before I could reply she had gone to sleep.  
  
I found a comfy spot to spend the night with Domino still fast asleep, wrapped in her blanket. Without even thinking about what I was doing I tightened the seatbelt gently around her. She was so small, even for a human her age. I wondered if her father had even bothered to feed her. I forced myself to think of something happier before I went back to her father to finish the job, so instead I thought of the feeling that Domino had given me. It was though she completed me, even if we haven’t known each other for long there was this deep bond between us. In that moment I realised three things: that she would never go back to her father, that she meant more to me than anyone and that because she was so young still I knew I would wait for her to be ready. For now it was enough to be her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third person’s point of view**

The next morning Bumblebee set off to find Sam and well, protect him. Domino was still in the driver’s seat and had no intention of leaving partly since she had nowhere else to go but mostly because she was finally feeling protected. She stood on the seat with her hands on the steering wheel, the seatbelt was still wrapped around her, in case of emergencies. Her blanket was tied around her neck like a cape and every now and again she would call herself Dracula and laugh like a maniac, much to Bumblebee’s great amusement. Together went back to Sam’s house but before Domino could explain or even climb out the Camaro, Sam got freaked out big time and cycled off on a bright orange bicycle. Domino took a brief moment to appreciate just how ugly that colour was.

Bumblebee chased after him, well drove after him with Domino screaming abuse at the wimpy teen. Something along the lines of Sam being no better than a little girl and Domino should know since she was one. Sam didn’t pay the girl much heed since he was focused more on the supposed demon car. After watching Sam bail off the bicycle in front of a gaggle of girls, Domino and Bee followed him into an abandoned parking garage where they lost him. Instead of following him through the maze of pillars and concrete the odd team decided to retreat outside and wait for him to come out.

“There!” screamed Domino as she spotted her friend another human, this one being Mikaela, being chased out the parking garage by a police car that gave off a funny vibe. Bumblebee sprang into action in a matter of seconds, he drove straight towards the now transforming police car and rammed the evil bot’s legs. After collecting Sam and Mikaela, Bee roared off the hell away from there. “Hey Sam, Mikaela.” Domino greeted them with a nod and a straight face. She had a feeling that if they saw her smiling like an idiot at the fact that her best friend was a badass, then they would suspect that she was a little crazy….

“Domino? What the hell are you doing here?” Sam screeched, heart still pounding in his ears. “Don’t you need to be home with your dad? What happened to your lip? Why are you driving? And what’s with the cape?”

“Long story, one that you won’t even begin to fathom, you mewling quim. Even if I believed you could understand it, I don’t need to explain myself to you, for I am the great, immortal Dracula!” Domino said this in a deep and royal-sounding voice. She shrugged and glanced back in the rear-view mirror to check out where the evil cop was. Turned out the cop was hot on their tail.

Bee wasn’t about to get in a fight just yet, not out here in the open, so he took his charges for a drive through the less savoury side of town. Bee finally lost the stalker and drove as quietly as he could down the side streets.

The group hid in a darkened alleyway for a while but the cop car found them, getting angrier at being evaded, the cop was nearing slowly. Like a lion stalks it prey. Good thing Bee was not a gazelle. Bumblebee roared off, unconsciously tightened the seatbelt around Domino, wrapping her against the seat. “Easy” she murmured brushing the tips of her fingers against the seatbelt, trying to soothe the anxious Bee.

Bumblebee drove them to an abandoned factory where he opened the door and pushed them out as gently as he could under the situation. Bumblebee transformed swiftly and took a protective fighting stance over the three, trembling humans. The cop transformed just as fast and the two robots launched into an epic battle with the sound of metal grating against metal ringing through the air. The fight was quite the amazing spectacle.

In mid battle the evil cop was given a few moments of peace as Bee was sent backwards, so the cop sent out two mini robots from his chest that clearly hated humans. “Attack of the mini me!” Domino screamed as the one little bastard was gaining on her. The smaller one of the robots was trying to grab her cape that was fluttering behind the fleeting girl. Just as the robot was about to catch the cape, Domino tripped and skidded down the grassy embankment. Domino cried out in utter pain as her ribs were injured even more as they slammed against the ground again and again. The thing charged for her with a battle cry and her panic rose into fear. Her hands grasped around her desperately and her fingers wrapped around the cool metal of a baseball bat. Domino turned and used both hands to swing the bat at the little robot.

She wasn’t strong enough to damage it but it was enough to keep the bastard at bay until a rather large hand wrapped cautiously around her and lifted her up away from the annoying little bastard. Bumblebee fired a single shot that disintegrated the small robot with a puff of smoke. “Take that you little piece of shit! Go team!” yelled Domino, jumping up and down on Bumblebee’s hand. Her ribs temporarily forgotten as happiness flooded her system. He lowered Domino back to the ground, after he was satisfied that she seemed to be okay, he turned to the others. Domino decided that she rather liked the metal baseball bat she had found, she would keep it. It needed a name though, while Domino was pondering this, Bumblebee spoke to Sam and Mikaela through his radio regarding the fact that he was an alien. A fact that Domino wasn’t too bothered about. _…anymore questions you would like to ask?_ Bumblebee asked as he transformed back into a Camaro. He opened a door to Domino and she settled back down into the driver’s seat without a moment’s hesitation. Sam and Mikaela took a little longer to decide and Domino got impatient: “Will you just get into the car! How else are you planning on getting home? Besides, Sam this could be the only shot you have at doing something interesting with your life.”

After what felt like waiting forever they were finally back on the road and heading down the highway when IT happened.

Mikaela insulted Bumblebee.

Domino was not happy.

“He isn’t shitty! He’s a sexy piece of machinery that just saved your sorry ass and how do you repay him? You insult him! You insult his looks for fuck’s sake! Are appearances really THAT important to you? If so, that’s just a pitiful and pathetic way to judge people. I might be a child but at least I’m not a bitch.” Domino stared at the teenagers with tired eyes as she yelled at Mikaela. Domino was just so tired. So exhausted.

After removing the humans once more, Bumblebee drove off, leaving them stranded on the pavement in the middle of a tunnel. Domino was still fuming and for lack of anything better to do to keep awake, began swinging her new bat around and shooting death glares to Mikaela. A single thought plagued the 6 year old.

How could Bee have left her?


	4. Chapter 4

Domino’s exhaustion finally caught up with her and she sank down onto the curb. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her bat beside her and her head buried in her knees. Domino squeezed her eyes shut, in hope that it would keep the tears inside her eyelids. She couldn’t stop her heart slowly beginning to crack, however.  
  
The sound a car coming to a stop in front of the three humans caused the depressed girl to lift her head up and immediately her heart clicked back together.  
  
Bumblebee had returned in his new, upgraded car form. Domino sighed happily, feeling her tiredness draining out of her and stated in awe: “He’s even sexier now.” _…thank you kindly ma’am…_ After climbing back in, Domino snuggled down into the driver’s seat and in return Bumblebee hugged her via the seatbelt as well as warmed up the seat. “You worried me when you left like that. I thought you had abandoned me.” The young girl confided softly to the Camaro, tears welling in her eyes. Sam and Mikaela too busy sharing in awkward flirtation to pay the girl and Autobot any heed _…I…would…never…leave…you…beautiful…_ Domino grinned at his statement and rubbed his steering wheel.

  
They came to a stop in front of a white building that Domino had a nagging feeling she should know it. Sam and Mikaela wandered off to a nearby grassy bank for what, the girl did not know. “Bee, why are we here?” Domino asked the Autobot as she seated herself on his bonnet _. …others are…coming…_ “Others like you?” Domino whispered but wasn’t paying attention to what she said nor what the Camaro’s response was since what seemed to be meteorites fell from the sky and lit a trail through the stars. “Oh, pretty.” The girl muttered in awe, Bumblebee’s engine rumbled gently under her, in agreement and slight laughter at how cute his little friend was when she remembered that she was still just a child. Domino stood up on Bee’s bonnet and her eyes were shining at the glorious sight.  
  
As the light show came to an end, the three humans gathered back into the Camaro, who it turns out had another place for them to go.  
 They arrived at their supposed next destination, which turned out to be another weird abandoned place an alleyway this time. The girl was beginning to see a pattern… Domino climbed out and sat on Bumblebee’s bonnet something was coming, something that would change Domino’s life forever. She had a strong suspicion it was the same meteorites that she had gazed upon some minutes ago. Well, whatever it was, Domino fervently wished that it would change her life, after all, anything was better than this.  
  
Through the billowing steam arrived 4 cars; a blue semi-truck with red flames, a black monster GMC, a sleek silver Cadillac and an orange and red emergency truck. With a slight hiss the semi began to transform into a giant robot that had the best poker face in the world. All the other cars followed the lead of the semi and began to also transform into badass robots. Since this also included Bee, Domino was made to stand with the other humans. The very humans that looked both terrified and like they were about to faint. Well, Sam was about to faint. No surprise there. The giant, who Domino suspected to be the leader of the others, knelt down to face the humans at eye level and said: “My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.”  
  
“What’s cracking, little bitches?” said the small silver car as he jumped on a broken down car. “Why, aren’t you the cutest thing, lil’ missy. Especially with the cape.” The car directed this to Domino which caused Bumblebee to whirr angrily and Domino to grin widely.  
  
“My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz.” Optimus stated watching Bumblebee’s reaction carefully as he gestured to the silver Autobot before he carried on with the introductions, “My weapon’s specialist, Ironhide” the huge GMC to this to be his cue and he aimed his cannons at the humans. A loud whirring seemed to scold Ironhide as a yellow hand reached down for Domino. Bumblebee glared at Ironhide through his narrowed blue optics and placed the little girl on his shoulder.  
  
“Easy, Ironhide. You know we don’t hurt humans.” Optimus used his firm tone, cautious to not frighten the humans any more. Especially since the male human looked as though he was about to lubricate himself.  
  
“Aw, Boss, I just wanted to show them my guns.” Ironhide responded with a submissive yet oddly childlike voice. A high giggle rang through the air which the Autobots suspected came from the odd looking earthling that was currently seated comfortably upon Bumblebee’s shoulder.  
After giving Ironhide a warning glare, Optimus continued with the emergency vehicle and the Camaro, “Our medical officer Ratchet and you already know your guardian, Bumblebee.”  
  
Ratchet sniffed the air and stated: “The boy’s pheromones suggest he wishes to mate with the older femme.” Sam shifted uncomfortably as his face went tomato red while Domino burst out laughing, practically going hysterical. Ratchet continued after another few sniffs, “The young femme seems to have damaged her ribs, I highly recommend seeking professional human medical care. Or at the very least allow me to see the extent of the damage.”  
  
Domino’s laughter immediately died on her lips, she stared at Ratchet and sighed. She had hoped to keep that bit of information to herself. Avoiding Bumblebee’s concerned look, she scrambled down onto his hand, where she unclipped her dungarees so they fell to her hips and lifted up her shirt. A nasty looking dark purple and yellow bruise had formed on the side of the little girl, along her ribs. Bumblebee whirred angrily and felt the urge to go kill her father rush through him again. Optimus frowned, “Bumblebee, what happened to the young femme? While she was under your guard, I might add.” He sounded none too happy.  
  
“It isn’t his fault!” Domino protested, making herself decent again. She took a step forward, in a protective stance in front of Bumblebee. He had saved her! Not caused it!  
  
“Whose fault is it then?” Optimus looked at the young girl with the full force of his Alpha stare.  
  
“My father, okay? My father beats me for no reason.” Domino snapped, tired of keeping it bottled up and something in her told her that she had to tell Optimus. It probably was that stupid leader stare that he was giving her. As she shrugged it off like it was no big deal, the Autobots were completely horrified. How could anyone hurt their own offspring? Noticing the horror in their eyes Domino smiled a little bit, “I’m okay now. Bumblebee helped me, right? Man, I could really use some Oreos. Besides, this isn’t even the worst he’s done to me.” Domino muttered the last part and she had to force herself to ignore the memories that swam into her mind. All that pain.  
  
All that blood.  
  
“Why didn’t you leave? Why didn’t you live with us? Or tell someone?” Sam asked, still in shock.  
  
“If I did leave, I had nowhere to go. I couldn’t live with you because I didn’t want to be a burden. Even if I did convince myself to ask you for help, your dad wouldn’t have been happy with the expenses of another child. If I told someone else then I would be shoved into an orphanage and would have become just another number in the system. I would rather be a ghost than in sight and not cared for.” All of a sudden Domino looked very mature and determined. “My situation isn’t important right now, you guys obviously came here for a reason. Your problems are most likely worse than mine. Especially since you don’t even know where the Cube-thing is.” The words fell out if her mouth without her thinking about what they actually meant.  
  
There was a long silence that stretched around them as the Autobots failed in hiding their surprise. How the hell did this little earth girl know about the All Spark?  
  
Optimus looked at Domino, he didn’t even know her but all Autobots are very protective of younglings and what that despicable father did to his own daughter made his oil boil. He vowed to sort this girl’s issues after their mission was completed. In her eyes, Optimus saw a great intellect, probably the reason of her incredible speech and her enormous vocabulary. After taking one more look at Domino’s eyes, he realised that she was different to other humans. Very different. How else could she have known about the All Spark? With this on his mind he began the story of the Autobots origin.  
  
Domino only half listened to the Autobots’ story since she somehow knew what had happened. She could see it happening in her mind’s eye, the useless war and the destruction of a planet. It wasn’t just the images that Optimus projected around them. It was more intimate, it was like she could feel the ground shaking beneath her feet and she could smell the smoke from all the fires. She could feel the pain and the suffering.  
  
How was this all possible?  
  
And what was she talking about when she spoke about the Cube thing?  
  
What Cube thing?  
  
After a moment’s hesitation Domino decided to chalk it up with the other odd things that she could just do. Things that had terrified her father. With the mere passing thought of her father, Domino made the decision that she would help the Autobots in any way she could. All her short life she had been mistreated by her own kind. No one had ever cared for her the way that Bumblebee did. Her 6 year old mind was made up and she felt at peace with her choice and herself. She knew that any chance of a normal life was thrown out the window, not like she cared. She had never been normal. Besides she felt a deep connection to the Autobots, almost like she was meant to protect them. Shaking her head she realised that the Autobots were back into their car mode and still in a bit of a daze she climbed back into Bumblebee.  
  
They drove back to Sam’s house to retrieve the glasses but the Autobots weren’t exactly being patient which was making Domino somewhat anxious. She could feel the tension rolling off the Autobots. Glancing at her destroyed house Domino wondered where her father was and what the neighbours thought had happened. They probably thought that the ancient roof had finally caved in. Domino shrugged and went inside to either help look or to stay out of the way of Autobot feet and while walking through the kitchen a thought occurred to her. She was hungry. Ravenous even. Contemplating when the last time her father had bothered to feed her, Domino scratched around until she hit the jackpot. A cookie jar loaded with the greatest food known to man…  
  
Oreos.  
  
As she was ploughing the delicious cookies away she heard raised voices coming from the living room, so she wandered through the doorway only to come face to face with a group of creepy guys in suits. Mikaela swooped her up and held her close, much to Domino’s complete and utter annoyance and discomfort, as a guy named Simmons pointed a weird machine at them that issued loud, obnoxious beeping. “They clearly have been in contact with THEM. Tag ‘em and bag ‘em” Simmons cried happily.  They were hauled outside and got loaded up into ominous looking cars, Sam, Mikaela and Domino in one car. Sam and Mikaela sat on either side of the young 6 year old, trying to offer her some sort of protection. Domino stared at the creepy men and kicked herself further away from them as well as placed her bat on her lap, the creepy men hadn’t bothered to handcuff her since they didn’t think she would be a threat. She was, after all. Nothing more than a little girl.  
  
Right?  
  
Simmons tried interrogating Sam and Mikaela but they gave nothing away, even when the creep brought up some news about Mikaela’s dad. Domino was only half paying attention, she was more focused on how the Autobots were and wondering if they had gotten away in time. She felt strange now that she was away from them, almost empty.  
  
After discovering that the teens were saying nothing of use, Creep turned his attention to Domino who stared back at him. “You are who exactly? We have no record of you.” Creep asked but got no answer just the unblinking gaze of the girl. Simmons shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Domino’s unnerving stare never leaving his eyes. “Okay, well freaky girl, I’ve got news for you: I’ll find out who are you and I will not even think twice to exploit your weaknesses. All your weaknesses. Your dog, your cat, your hamster, your fish and even your parents.”  
  
With sugar still rushing through her veins, Domino’s mouth slowly curved into a Cheshire smile, cocking her head to one side she replied with as much confidence as she could fake: “I am not in the system. I do not exist. I’m a ghost. So, good luck finding anything on me, you punk ass creep.” Domino didn’t even have a birth certificate, she had never gone to school so she knew that there was no way she was on the system. She always just assumed that her father had done that so he would never worry about Child Services or that if he killed her, they wouldn’t know a thing about her. She would be damned if this little weasel would scare her. There was only one person in the world that scared her and that was her father.  
  
There was a brief silence before “It’s time to talk!” Simmons lost his patience and yelled at the children, making Domino flinch deeper into the seat. The car suddenly crashed into something pretty solid, sending the occupants flying forward. Next there was a tearing sound as huge fingers crashed through the car on both sides, the fingers yanked hard upwards and the entire vehicle got lifted right off the ground. Terrified screams rang out through the air as the roof came off, making the car fall and slam harshly back on the road. The now convertible was open enough that it revealed a royally pissed off Optimus Prime.


	5. Chapter 5

“Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons.” Optimus ordered in his Alpha tone. The other Autobots sailed in from hiding with style and what can only be described as a badass attitude. Jazz produced a magnet that drew the weapons to his hand enabling him to crush them. Domino, who was happy to be back with the giant robots, made eye contact with Bumblebee and smiled a lightly. Bumblebee opened his hand towards her and she clambered on easily and what seemed to be years of practice. The yellow bot whirred gently as he looked to see if she was injured any more than she originally was. Satisfied that she was safe he deposited her on her usual seat on his shoulder, being careful not to aggravate her damaged ribs.  
  
Domino wasn’t looking too happy as she watched Sam rage at Simmons and Bumblebee decided to make his Domino laugh. He signalled the girl to watch and he was rewarded with Domino’s sweet laughter when Bumblebee lubricated the Creep. “Naughty boy.” Scolded Domino teasingly, lightly slapping his forehead. Bumblebee whirred laughter and shrugged, feeling happy that he had accomplished his goal. The mere thought of the sound of her laughter was enough to make Bumblebee’s spark grow a little brighter in his chest.  
  
“Optimus, incoming.” Ironhide warned, slamming his fists to the ground creating a shockwave that effectively stopped the oncoming cars. Bumblebee begrudgingly handed the girl to Optimus to protect with the other humans while he transformed and drove off. Domino was once again picked up by Mikaela against her will and the two girls held onto each other as Optimus made a run for it.  
  
“I’ve played many a game of hide and seek in my day and let me tell you that this is not how you do it!” Domino yelled at Optimus rapping her knuckles on his hand. Optimus must have heard her since he then crawled under a bridge and urged them to stay calm. Mikaela was shaking in fear and as she shifted a little into a more stable position, Domino slipped right out her arms.  
  
  
The little girl plummeted towards the cold concrete below.  
  
  
“Domino!” screamed Mikaela as she lurched forward to grab the girl. Too late she realised that in doing so she knocked both herself and Sam off balance, thus sending both of them after Domino.  
  
The three humans slipped through Optimus’ grasp and tumbled towards the ground. They expected to hit the pavement but instead they hit a metal chest, Bumblebee caught them. Hissing Domino’s ribs stung as she slammed into Bee’s armour and the pain that spread throughout her body was near crippling. Unfortunately the Creeps caught up to them and immediately attacked Bumblebee with what seemed to be a type of ice gun. The humans were dragged away by force into dark cars. The events that followed happened in somewhat of a haze for those experiencing it.  
  
Mikaela yelling for them to stop and Sam struggling against the creeps’ grip all the while yelling profanities. As for our heroine, well…  
  
Domino went ballistic.  
  
She still had her bat and she charged at the offending humans, swinging with all her little might. Bumblebee whirred in anguish, only fuelling Domino’s rage. She kept fighting and screamed insults at them all the while tears spilled down her cheeks and ignoring the searing pain in her side. Her ribs could wait, this was a lot more important.  
  
Bumblebee’s whirrs wavered and broke up until they eventually died.  
  
The fight was slowly being drained out of Domino and she was picked up by two creeps, one on each side of her. “Let me go, bastards!” she screamed, battling to get free. She was getting hysterical as she watched Bumblebee get airlifted away. After all he had done for her and she couldn’t even manage to save him as repayment. Mikaela ripped out the agents’ hands and picked up the crying girl, who screamed louder at the human touch. Her heart was going a mile a minute, her breathing was shallow and raspy and a searing warmth spread throughout her beaten body. The attack sapped all the remaining fight from her and Domino was left hiccupping as the day’s events caught up to her, not to mention her ribs feeling as though they were being snapped off. All this led her eyelids to droop down and she fell into a restless sleep. A sleep filled with memories no 6 year old should ever have.  
  
  
When Domino’s odd eyes finally fluttered open she found herself in a helicopter, between Sam and Mikaela. Opposite her was a lady and a man who were staring intently at her. “Uh, hi?” she said gently with wide eyes. She pulled her legs up to her chest and stared back at them in awkward silence. The quiet was only interrupted when Domino’s stomach let rip a roar of desperation to get food yet food was the last thing on her mind. Why can she have nothing for herself without it being ripped away from her? Even her childhood was forced away from her when she was forced to grow up and to see the world for what it is. Or maybe her brain just wasn’t programmed for it? Who knew?  
A few hours later they arrived at a huge dam, with a few military men lining the way to the door. Domino wandered away from her friends and walked towards a white haired man who was talking to one of the military guys, curiosity getting the better of her. The next guy along the military line spotted her and hit his commander’s arm.  
  
“What, Epps?” hissed the sergeant, this also gained the attention of the white haired man.  
  
“Dude, what the hell is up with a little girl being here?” Epps pointed at Domino who waggled her fingers in a silent greeting.    
  
“Don’t go near her, she’s dangerous.” Simmons glared daggers at the girl as he walked past. Domino smirked and looked up at him, without even the slightest amount of fear.  
  
“Her? Dangerous?” the white haired man asked, incredulously, he knelt down to look into the girl’s eyes “Don’t you want to go home? This is no place for a young girl.” he asked reaching his hand out.  
  
“All due respect, sir, but these assholes have someone very dear to me and I intend of seeing that they get out safe and sound.” Domino smiled sweetly, hoping to get one of the military men would help her if need be, before returning to the two teens who had begun to look franticly for her and all together they entered the compound via some dingy elevator. “Into the belly of the beast.” She whispered as a dark chuckle rumbled in her, her arm cautiously wrapped around herself in an attempt to ease the throbbing of her ribs.  
  
They exited the elevator after descending about 1000 floors and were led into a chamber that held a huge robot that was covered in ice. Domino blinked at the sight, knowing instantly that that was Megatron so she didn’t really pay attention to the testosterone match that was happening between Sam and Simmons. Instead she stared up at Megatron, her eyes seeing more than the average person. Her eyes scanned up and down the robot all the while muttering things about joints and technical weaknesses. She would have continued but her ribs were getting far too painful, throbbing and sending searing fire through her veins. The young girl glanced around the adults that surrounded her and after choosing one she tugged on the shirt of the guy that the soldier, Epps, had spoken to earlier. She wasn’t all too sure about trusting him but her ribs were so painful that she decided to resist the urge to run or flinch from his touch. The man looked down at her with surprise, “Yes?” he whispered.  
  
The young girl took a deep steadying breath and reminded herself that this was the only way she would get Bee back before saying, “I’m sorry to bother you, but I can’t walk as fast as you grownups with your long legs. May I have a piggy back ride? I would ask Sam but he has the strength of a wet noodle.” Domino widened her eyes in the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, though she did not look him directly in his eyes. Her ribs were hurting too much to walk properly and she was not sure when she would be needed again so she wanted to save as much energy as she could. Her legs were substantially shorter than the adults’ legs and she really was battling to keep up with the calf-killing pace Simmons had set.  
  
“Sure thing. I’m Will, by the way. ” Will lowered himself down as the girl scrambled up and settled on his back.  
  
“Domino.” Whispered the girl after a slight consideration as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
The tour finally made it into the chamber where the mystical Cube was kept. Everyone stared up at it in awe and Domino couldn’t take her eyes of it. It was drawing her in, slowly and deeply as though it was trying to suck her very soul in. The symbols swam crazily in her mind and they rearranged themselves in different patterns, Domino absorbed all she could, feeling a deep connection to the strange object in front of her. The symbols whispered secrets to her about its past and what it could do. Her eyes fell closed, hiding the fact that her ice blue eye was starting to give off a faint glow. She was beginning to retreat herself deeper into her mind, but before she could, she shook her head harshly and reopened her eyes. She couldn’t afford to do this now, Bee needed her. As Domino took in her surroundings she realised it was not in the military base anymore. The air was cleaner and sweeter and the sun was warming her bare arms. She was outside somewhere and her ribs didn’t hurt anymore.  
  
“Where am I?” the confused girl whispered, walking barefoot around the grassy plain that stretched for miles around her. A gentle breeze caressing her white dress, that she didn't even own, around her knees.  
  
“That is not the question you should be asking.” A deep male voice spoke from somewhere within the landscape. The voice should have caused fear to force its grip on Domino’s heart but instead curiosity filled it.  
  
“What is the question I must ask, then?” She asked, glancing around to find the voice’s origin.  
  
“You must ask, what you are. Or who you are.”  
  
“What am I?” Domino whispered the words to the wind that was now blowing harsher against her face, whipping the white dress against her legs and fear finally gripping icily around her heart. “Who am I?”  
  
“DOMINO!” another voice rung through her ears, this time she knew who it was. Will.  
  
Gasping for breath Domino opened her eyes and came face to face with a worried Will staring down at her. She pushed herself up and realised she was back in the base and that she was lying on the cold ground, ribs still hurting. The girl’s heart was still hammering in her chest, fear still entwined in it. In a daze she got up and nodded absentmindedly at Will’s questions. He picked her up again, Domino allowed him to, her mind filled with unanswered questions. What was she?  
  
Who was she?  
  
What the fuck had just happened?  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment  
> I hope you enjoy it


End file.
